A Brand New Reality
by Whip-Owl
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin tricks a now dead Anakin into signing one of his deals. And, as what usually happens when Anakin gets an idea and Rumpel gets a contract signed, things get a little crazy. Like why is Chewbacca throwing Han across the room? Rated T for the violence that usually comes with Star Wars. *First in Trilogy.*
1. Chapter 1

The Deal

(Okay yes, I realize these are weird things to cross over. I almost didn't make this because of that. But I thought of the idea and can't get rid of it so I'm making it.)

Anakin looked at the contract doubtfully. "So if I sign this, I will have never turned to the dark side?" Rumple nodded. "And all you're getting out of this is moving to my galaxy."

Rumple nodded again. "Pretty much." Rumple had to admit, it was kind of unnerving talking to someone who was _dead. _But he'd had enough of being prisoner, if this would get him out, who cared what the guy was?

"Pretty much?" Anakin asked. He didn't trust this guy. Of course it didn't help that he was in a cage, in a swamp, in the middle of no-where, looking rather worse for wear.

Rumple leaned back. "Well . . . I will have to have some minor changes. For example, you said your writing looks different then here." He gestured at the contract. "I'll have to know how to read it. Things like that."

Anakin hesitated. He wondered why he'd even come to this galaxy anyway. He probed Rumple's mind a little. He was up to something devious alright. "I think I'll pass." He started to walk away.

Rumple's eyes widened. Pass? That wasn't an option. He moved to the edge of the cage. "Wait!" Anakin turned around. "If you don't like the outcome it's perfectly reversible."

"Really?"

"Yes." Rumple tried not scowl. He couldn't believe he was giving this away. "Each contract has an exit clause."

Anakin was still hesitant. Then he looked at the contract again. He really, really wanted to take back what he did. And if he could. . ."Okay. I'll sign." Rumple wondered vaguely how he would sign it if he was transparent. It wasn't something he needed to worry about though. Anakin flicked his wrist and the feather Rumple had found floated into the air. After that Anakin just looked at it and it signed his name. Anakin disappeared, Rumple did shortly after. Only the contract remained.


	2. An Alternate Reality

An Alternate Reality

(I thought of several different alternate realities, even one where Luke was a Sith, but I went with this one because in most of the other ones Anakin was dead and I kind of need him alive, and it was the most logical. Anyway, it starts off better than the actual Star Wars reality, but it gets worse/weirder as the story goes on.)

Anakin felt his feet hit wooden floor. He looked down at himself, he was alive again. He looked around him then. He seemed to be in a forest, and there were a bunch of huts in the trees. As a matter a fact the platform he was standing on was in the trees too. The place looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place where.

Then he sensed two very familiar people. One came driving up in a speeder. He jumped out. "Yes! I win!" he shouted. Anakin smiled to see his son, Luke, so happy.

Shortly after his daughter showed up, Leia. "I'll win one time." Then she saw Anakin. She smiled at him. Anakin was so shocked and happy he felt like he might faint. Leia had never liked him. "Father, you'll teach me more about the force right?"

_And now she wants me to teach her? This is great. _Anakin thought happily. Then a storm trooper drove up on a speeder and tried to shoot at them. Anakin took out his light saber and swung it at the bullets. They bounced off and hit the trooper instead. _Storm troopers! What are they doing here? If I never turned to the dark side. . . _Anakin's train of thought stopped. He realized he didn't _know _what would happen if he hadn't turned to the dark side. This meant he didn't know what was going on this reality.

"Ani, are you alright?" Anakin was jolted out of his thoughts. He knew that voice.

He turned around and hugged his wife. "I'm great Padme."

Padme seemed surprised, but she let him hug her. "Anakin, I hate to interrupt but we should probably get ready for the mission." Anakin turned around. Obi Wan was standing there. At first Anakin was worried he'd get in trouble, but judging by the look on his face, he realized Obi Wan knew.

"Right. The mission." Anakin wondered what the mission was. "I'll go get ready." He went into one of the huts and was relieved to see it was his. He could tell from all the strange half built things there. "R2." He called. The droid came rolling up. "R2, I need you to tell me everything that's happened in the past. . ." he stopped to think how long it'd been, "23 years."

R2 plugged himself into the computer and whistled. The words 'why?' appeared on the screen.

"It's important R2. I can't explain right now though. There's not much time."

R2 reluctantly beeped his agreement and started explaining the things that had happened. Anakin hadn't fallen to the dark side, but order 66 had still happened. He had taken Padme and left, then they'd had to stop because she was going to give birth. They had some ridiculous adventures after that, eventually getting Obi Wan and joining the rebel alliance. They had been to plenty of planets, but they came to this one the most. It was Endor. _So that's why it's familiar. _Anakin thought. Now they were going to take back Naboo from the empire.

"Thank you R2." Anakin said. He got up and went back out.

Padme was outside looking ready for battle. "Ready Ani?"

Anakin blinked. "Padme, you're going too?"

Padme sighed. "Anakin, we've been through this before." _Have we? _Anakin wondered. _Good to know. _"Naboo is my home planet, I know it very well and that will make it easier to take back."

It was Anakin's turn to sigh. He didn't like this idea, but it made sense. "All right."

He walked off towards his own ship. He sat in the chair and allowed his mind to calm. As what usually happened when he did that, he felt the force. But . . . something felt wrong. It wasn't as bad as when he was Darth Vader, that had been terrible, but he was still having more trouble than he should reaching the force. _And if I'm having trouble reaching it, I'll have trouble using it._

"Anakin." His headset crackled to life with Obi Wan on the other end. "Anakin are you ready to go?"

"Oh. Yes master." He started up his ship. The ships took off to Naboo.

(I'll explain his force problems later.)


	3. Taking Chewbacca

Taking Chewbacca

"So you really are living the dream huh Captain Solo?" Rumpel asked him. He had quickly found out this Han Solo guy liked it when he called him that. When Rumpel had first arrived at the galaxy he'd done his victory skip. He would've liked to gloat in his success longer, but there was work to be done.

"You got that right shortie." He said, drinking whatever was in his cup. He had been calling Rumpel that every five minutes and it was getting annoying. "Except. . ." Rumpel tried not to look interested, except was usually a good word to hear. "Well, except I owe someone a lot of money. I have to try to get it back to him fast."

"Well why didn't you say so? I can help with that." He got out a paper and started writing. Here they had these handy little things you could write with, no more feathers for him. "All you have to do is sign it, and you won't owe him money anymore."

"You expect me to believe that'll work?"

Rumpel paused for a second. He had heard plenty of reasons why no one wanted to sign his contracts, but not believing it would work was a first. Luckily, it was an easily solved problem. "Well, if it does work, you won't have to pay back any money. If it doesn't you won't be any the worse for it."

Han seemed to be thinking this over. "What do you think Chewie?" he said to the hairy monster next to him. Rumpel didn't hear the answer. He was watching in shock as a silver metal box came flying by the window. Han was anything but impressed. "That might look pretty shortie. But it's not going to get you where you need to go."

Rumpel was very busy trying to figure out how to get one, but he nodded in pretend agreement. "So . . . you still interested?" he tapped the contract.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." It was clear Han still didn't believe it would work. He signed 'Han Solo' across the paper. "So, did it work?"

"It always works. Come on Chewbacca." To Han and Chewbacca's surprise, he came.

"What did you _do?_" Han asked in clear horror.

"You have to give something to get something." Rumpel explained.

"You didn't tell me that!"

"You didn't ask."

"Why you little. . ." Han reached in his belt for something.

"Stop him Chewbacca!" Rumpel shouted.

Chewbacca, though it was clear he didn't want to, picked up Han and flung him across the room. For a second everyone turned to stare at them, then they all went back to their drinks.

Rumpel skipped off to the bar. He got onto one of chairs with an odd, vaguely human looking creature near -by. He glared at Rumpel. "You best watch your-self around here. I happen to be wanted in seven star systems."

Rumple wondered vaguely what star systems were. "Oh yeah? I could help with that."

The creature looked at him skeptically, but also with interest. "Oh really? I'd like to see that."

"Then watch." He got out another paper. It was an inconvenience to write the whole thing right that minuet. But he didn't know what people would want around here, and he didn't really have time to find out. _Still, this'll be the third contract in one day. I'm on a roll._

* * *

Rumpel slipped into one of the many doors lining the wall. Unfortunately it didn't close after him. He turned to the metal thing next him that looked a bit like a rolling ice cream cone. "Well close it!" he shouted.

The ice cream cone beeped and went to a hole in the wall. Rumpel didn't know what it did, but it worked. The door closed and locked. Shortly after an angry mob came down the path he had just been on. Rumpel had made a few too many deals today. "I don't see him." One of them said.

"I don't get it. A guy like that, a wookie, and a droid. It doesn't exactly blend. How did they disappear?" another asked.

"Don't worry. We'll find them. And then that little man is really going to disappear." That voice Rumpel recognized. It was Han Solo. He heard them walk right past him and tried not to laugh.

Once they were gone he had the ice cream cone, no someone had called it a droid, open the door again. "Well I think we've stayed here long enough." He said. The droid and wookie made very different noises at him in response. He didn't have a clue what either had said. "Let's go see that guy's ship we took." And he skipped off. The two followed him. He had a feeling Chewbacca was going intentionally slow. _Ah well, he'll get used to it._

They went to where the guy's ship was. Not that it was his anymore, Rumpel had taken it in one of his deals. They went in and to the front. The problem was, Rumpel had no idea how to fly this thing. "Hey Chewbacca, you wouldn't happen to know how to fly this thing? Would you?" Chewbacca gave a roar that sounded like an affirmative. "Great. Show me how." Chewbacca came over and pressed a few buttons. Something that looked like paper, except blue and transparent, came up. It had instructions on how to drive the ship. "Right, that'll work. Now go away!" Chewbacca left.

Rumpel set to work reading. He soon found out this thing could tell him more than just how to fly the ship. It could tell him about . . . well, just about everything that existed. _First things first though. _He took off. Once the ship went into outer space he went back to reading. Who knew the black tube he'd gotten shot deadly bullets? Better yet, it could tell him all about the planets. He'd had a good run on that desert place, but to get anything important he'd have to go to a place with important people. _And the place for that, would be Corocuant._


	4. A Puzzler

The Puzzler

Shrek came out and walked to the outhouse. About half way there something caught his eye and he stopped. Rumpel's cage was empty. That wasn't particularly odd on its own, Rumpel had tried to escape before. What was weird was that there was no obvious path he'd given himself away with, which he tended to do, and the door to the cage was still locked. _Well, there's a puzzler for ya. _Shrek thought.

Then he heard something flapping in the breeze. He walked over, there was a paper stuck in the tree roots. And not just any paper, it was a contract. "Hey Fiona!" he shouted. "Know any one named Anakin Skywalker?"

Fiona came around to where he was. "No. Why?" then she saw the contract he was holding. "Oh."

Donkey walked up. "Well, whoever he is, he must come from a galaxy far, far away."

"What makes you think that?" Shrek wanted to know.

"It says so right on the contract. See?" Donkey pointed with his hoof.

Shrek looked at the contract. Sure enough there was mention of a galaxy far, far away and of Rumpel wanting to go there, and something about the dark side. This was getting weirder and weirder all the time. "How are we supposed to get to a galaxy far, far away?" Fiona asked.

Shrek thought for a second. "Merlin. I bet he could get us there."

"Oh no. I am _not _being transported by him again." Donkey objected.

Shrek rolled his eyes. "Donkey, much as I agree with you, we really should look into this." Puss commented. "I'd be interested to see a galaxy far, far away. And this Anakin could be in a good bit of trouble."

"So it's settled." Shrek stated. "We'll go find Merlin."

"Fine." Donkey reluctantly agreed.

"We can watch the triplets while you're gone." Brogan offered.

Shrek sighed. _I tell Fiona to come look and everyone in the swamp shows up. _"All right. Great, let's get going." He said, losing patients.

Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, and Puss all got on Dragon and she flew them off to Merlin. It was decided on the way Dragon wouldn't come. She would attract a little too much attention. She landed in the clearing. Merlin's holographic head came up.

"What the-" Fiona, who had never met Merlin, was a little confused.

"Don't worry, it'll probably break and he'll come out." Shrek said.

Sure enough, the head disappeared and Merlin came out. He spotted Shrek. "Oh. It's you again is it?"

"Yeah, it's me." He got off Dragon. "We need you to get us to a galaxy far, far away."

"What is it with you and far, far away? First you need to go to a kingdom called Far Far Away, now it's an entire galaxy."

"Well, technically, we just need to find Anakin Skywalker." Donkey said, getting off Dragon. "At least, I think that's all. But he's _in _a galaxy far, far away so it's sort of the. . ."

"Well, that I can help you with." Merlin said. "Be right back out." While he got his magic ready the four of them got closer together. But no one touched the other this time. "Alright, I'll give it my best shot." He said, looking at his book.

"Oh, one more thing." Fiona put in. "I think you'll need to transport us back if we don't return by the end of the day."

"Alright, fine." Merlin did some muttering to himself. Then he started his spell. "Ogres, cat, and the talker, Take them all to Anakin Skywalker."

Blue lights came out of his hands and teleported them all, except Dragon, away. "Well what do you know? It worked." Merlin went back inside.


	5. Naboo Attack

Naboo Attack

Anakin landed his ship in the forest. He had to land far away from the town to avoid too much attention. "Come on R2." R2 got out and rolled after him. They walked through the trees until they could see the town.

Anakin slipped around, try to be as unseen as possible. No one tried to stop him. _Which is weird. Surely there should be some guards? _He and R2 went into one of the secret passages and started for the throne room. A little ways through they came to a dead end. He tried to reach out with the force to figure out what was going on. He didn't figure it out. But he did notice something else. Luke was in danger!

Quickly Anakin carved a hole in the ceiling with his light saber and jumped out. He ran down the hall toward where he knew Luke was. Then he felt two other familiar people. Too late he realized what had happened. It had been a trap. The storm troopers had caught Luke, Leia, and Padme.

_How did they even manage that? _Anakin wondered. _Oh well it doesn't matter now, they have them. _"Surrender Jedi." One of the troopers ordered, holding a gun to Padme's head.

"Anakin, don't." Padme told him. But Anakin had lost Padme in the old reality, he wasn't about to in this one. Several things happened at once. 1 Anakin dropped his light saber. 2 Padme screamed "No!" 3 The storm troopers tried to shoot them anyway. 4 They got rescued by some very odd looking people falling from the sky and landing on the storm troopers.

For a second Anakin didn't believe his eyes. The ones who had landed on the storm troopers were two ogres, a cat, and a donkey. Then he saw the shocked looks on the others' faces. _Nope, I'm not imagining them. _"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"Uh . . . you wouldn't happen to be Anakin Skywalker would you?" the male ogre wanted to know.

"You know who I am?"

"Alright. What's going on here?" Leia wanted to know. No one had a real answer for that.

Then they heard some screaming. Obi Wan came running into the room being chased by storm troopers. "Looks like we'll be explaining later." The male ogre said.

The Jedi got out their light sabers and Padme got out her gun. The donkey who had come with the ogres started freaking out and running all over. The cat muttered something in Spanish. "You can talk?" Leia asked in shock.

"Si seniorita." The cat replied. Then he got out a sword and started hacking at the storm troopers. Luke quickly joined him to make sure no one shot him.

Meanwhile more troopers were coming down the halls. Their position was pretty obvious. "Everyone! In here!" They all turned. The female ogre had found one of the secret passages. They all ran into it. The ogre entered last and closed it behind them.

"I can't see a thing." Came the cat's voice.

The Jedi turned on their light sabers. "Ah. That helps." The male ogre said.

"Okay. _Now _can someone tell me why you dropped out of the sky?" Leia gestured to their new arrivals.

The donkey opened his mouth and started moving it, but no sound came out. He looked toward his mouth in total surprise. "You know, I think I like this quiet you better." The male ogre laughed.

"So . . . he could talk before?" Leia wanted to know.

"Oh. Right." The male ogre went back to talking. "I'm Shrek. This is my wife Fiona, this is Puss,"

"In Boots." Puss added.

"And this is Donkey."

"The donkey's name is Donkey?" Luke asked with an amused laugh. Donkey gave him a pissed off glare.

"Anyway," Shrek continued, "Anakin made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin and from what I know that never goes well. So we thought we'd better come."

Obi Wan looked at Anakin. "You did? What was it?"

"Well, um. . ." Anakin was spared from having to answer.

At that moment there was more screaming and a gungen ran into them. Literally. "Obi! Ani!" he shouted happily. "Mesa moi moi happy to be seeing you. But wesa all gonna die!" then he went back to screaming.

Shrek gave a, 'you're kidding right?' look. "This is Jar-Jar Binks." Obi Wan explained. "And we better get out of here."

The eleven of them started down the tunnel. "I would say the mission's trashed master." Anakin pointed out to Obi Wan.

"Yes. And once again you seem to be the cause of it." Obi Wan replied.

"And once again I saved you."

Obi Wan was about to point out it was really Fiona who'd saved them but Padme stopped him. "Right now we should just find a way off the planet." She said. "We can't take the ships we came in, they would take forever to get back to. So we'll have to go to the loading dock."

"Ships?" Shrek asked in confusion.

"Space ships." Luke explained.

"Woah, woah, you guys can go into outer space."

"Of course we can. What sort of galaxy are you from?" Leia said.

"Long story." Was Shrek's only response.

"Maybe we should have stayed in the swamp." Fiona muttered to him. He nodded.

Padme shoved a door open. "We're as close to the loading dock as we're going to get." She said. "Let's go." They went through the hall trying to be stealthy. But with two ogres, a gungen, and a droid that's not easy.


	6. Sith

Sith

(My character has a really bad name. But oh well.)

Tarkin put the pen near the paper. He was about to sign. Then he stopped and looked up. "Are you sure it works?"

"Of course it does." Rumpel assured him, for what must be the seventeenth time. "You won't have to pay anything if it doesn't."

Tarkin nodded and looked back at the contract again. Rumpel sighed, this guy was taking forever to sign and he was running out of patients. _Don't lose your temper, this guy could put you in charge of the whole galaxy. _He reminded himself.

As it was, Tarkin only wanted to be the second most important person in the galaxy. Why that was Rumpel didn't know. But it made his life easier. Or so he thought. "Tarkin!"

Rumpel and Tarkin turned around. Rumpel shuddered. There was a girl, well woman really, standing there. She had a scar running down nearly the middle of her face and everything to the left of it was swollen red. It wasn't a pleasant thing to look at. "Lady Villainous." (Pronounced Vill-on-ohs) Tarkin sounded afraid to see her.

Rumpel soon found out why. Villainous raised her left hand, which was gloved. Tarkin went into the air, she flicked her wrist and he went flying into a wall. "And as for you," she glared at him.

"S-stop her Chewbacca." Rumpel cried. He was starting to panic now.

Chewbacca came at her. She got out something that looked like a sword except the blade was shorter and _glowing _and lopped off one of Chewbacca's arms like it was butter. Chewbacca stumbled away. She turned back to Rumpel and lifted her hand. Rumpel went flying into the air and he felt hands close around his throat. He reached there to pull at them, but there was nothing there. _Villainous is doing it. _He realized. "Are you aware you were about to give him _my _job?" she asked angrily.

"I-it doesn't work." He tried to tell her.

She looked at the contract, still taking the breath out of him. "No one goes through that much trouble to make something that doesn't work." The world was starting to dark now. "If you ever try to do something like that to me again, I will kill you. Understand?"

Rumpel nodded, fighting to stay conscious. She released him. The only problem was that she'd lifted him several feet into the air. He crashed into the table and lost the battle of staying conscious.

He was awoken to someone shaking him. He blinked groggily. He had been woken by someone who looked vaguely human, but not quite. "Are you alright?" the human thing asked.

Normally Rumpel would come up with some nasty sarcastic response, but right now he wasn't exactly thinking clearly enough to do so. "Uh . . . yeah. Who was that?"

"That was Darth Villainous. Sith, and second only to emperor." Was the answer.

Rumpel had no idea what a Sith was and decided not to ask. He could always find out on his ship. "Right. . . So what's with the scar?"

The human thing shrugged. "No one knows for certain except for her, and she's not telling. The most common theory is that a Jedi, Anakin Skywalker probably, cut her with a light saber." Rumpel was about to ask what a light saber was when he remembered Villainous taking out the glow sword. "I should go." He left.

Rumpel shook his head. It was starting to clear. He knew he had to get out of here too, but he also had to get Chewbacca. _Where did that useless creature get to? "_Chewbacca!" Chewbacca let out an unwilling roar from the other end of the room. "Get over here! We're leaving!" Chewbacca unhappily came after him.

They went back to his ship and climbed in. The droid whirred at them. "Out of the way!" Rumpel shouted irritably. He couldn't take any part of the galaxy the emperor owned because of Villainous, and the emperor owned the whole galaxy. _Wait . . . does he?_ And he was off into research again.


	7. The Millenium Falcon

The Millennium Falcon

Han drove his ship around. He couldn't believe he was still chasing that short guy. Unfortunately, Han had lost his trail recently. Then a light started flashing on his ship. "Great. Looks like I need more fuel." He muttered to no one in particular. He looked at his computer, the closest place to refuel from here was Naboo. "Well, looks like I'm going there." He changed his course for Naboo.

He landed at the loading dock. There was no one there. _Well that's weird. Usually there's some security. _He shrugged it off and started refueling the Falcon. That was when he heard some crashing nearby. _What was that? _He thought. He turned toward where the noise had come from. A second later he had some company. And odd ones at that. Four humans were holding light sabers, probably the oh so famous 'Jedi', but there was a regular human too. There was also a gungen, two ogres, a donkey, a cat, and a droid. Han snorted. "What's with the freak-show party?"

"We might not exactly blend but we're still alive. Which I doubt you'll be able to say if you stick around here." The woman holding a light saber snapped at him.

"Oh. And why's that sweet heart?" Han asked.

A second later storm troopers came crashing in intending to shoot them all. "That answer your question?" she responded.

"Alright don't give me attitiude." He took out his gun and started shooting. So did the women not holding a light saber. The ones who were used them. Actually, one of the men with a light saber and the cat were making a team.

"We really have to get some weapons." The male ogre muttered. The female one nodded.

More storm troopers were coming. "Alright get in the ship." Han said. They all ran in. Han came after and went back to the controls. "I hope I got us enough fuel or we'll be going nowhere fast."

"You put us in a ship with no fuel?" the woman with the light saber asked. "What sort of a plan is that?"

"Look sweat heart I don't have time to argue all day. It was in here or out there with the storm troopers!" he started up the ship and they took off. "See? I told you we'd be fine."

The woman still looked very skeptical. "Why do I get the feeling you're going to get us killed?"

Han ignored that comment. He went to the back where everyone else was. "Alright, who are all you people and are you paying me for this?"

"Woah back up." The male ogre said. "You tell us to get on the ship, then say we have to pay."

"Hey you didn't have to get on." Han said.

"You little-"

The female ogre cut him off. "I'm Fiona. This is my husband Shrek. And this is Puss, and this is Donkey."

"And I'm Padme Amidala." The woman without the light saber introduced. "That's _my _husband Anakin Skywalker, as well as are kids, Luke and Leia. And that's Obi Wan Kenobi."

"Et mesa Jar-Jar Binks."

"We're from the Rebel Alliance." Leia added, still looking at him skeptically.

"Oh great. Now I've gotten myself involved in the alliance?"

"So just who are _you_?" Shrek wanted to know.

"I'm Han Solo. And this ship is the Millennium Falcon, the fasted ship in the galaxy."

"Never heard of it." Leia commented.

"Well now you're in it. So are you people going to pay or what?"

"This is crazy." Luke said.

"We can pay you. As soon as we get back to the alliance." Obi Wan answered him.

Han nodded. "Good. Now we're getting somewhere."

Then the entire ship rocked. The people not sitting slid across the floor. Donkey tried, and failed, to say something. "Oh now what?" Shrek groaned.

"Don't know. But I got a feeling it's not good. Come on!" Han grabbed Shrek and dragged him towards the control room.

"Now wait a minute. Where are we going?" Shrek asked.

"If there's trouble, which there probably is, I'll need someone to help me pilot the ship."

"I don't know anything about how to drive this." Shrek objected.

"You'll be co-pilot. You won't have to do much." He shoved Shrek into the co-pilot's seat. This was in all honesty difficult, since he was so big. Then Han took the pilot's seat and looked out. "Great, imperial star ships. This is gonna be a bumpy ride." He started to use some fancy maneuvers, and heard some crashing in the back.

"We're doomed." Shrek commented.

"Relax, I've gotten out of worse situations before." Han assured him. Then something hit the back.

"Oh yeah, you're doing great." Shrek said sarcastically.

Han made the ship do a flip in the air and headed straight for one of the ships. He went sailing over it and attached the Falcon to the back. "See? I told you I'd get us out of this mess."

"Seems to me you got us closer." Shrek replied.

Han decided to ignore that comment. The ship would release its garbage soon and they would drift off with it. Then he would launch them into light speed. The garbage came out. Han released it. "Here we go." He said. He pulled at the lever. It made the sound machines normally do when they're broken and they didn't move any faster.

"Go where?" Shrek asked.

"Shut up." Han went to the back. Donkey and Jar-Jar looked a bit like they were going to vomit after the ride. The women had started talking about politics, and Luke was teaching Puss how to use a light saber. "I've got good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" Han announced.

"Oh just give us the news and cut the drama." Leia told him.

"Absolutely sweet heart." He said sarcastically. "The good news is we lost those imperial slugs." There was no cheering but with this crowd he wasn't surprised. "The bad news is the hyper-drive broke when we got hit."

"Hyper-drive?" Fiona asked in confusion.

"Makes us go into light speed. " Han explained.

"And it's the only way we can get in spitting distance from here." Anakin added.

"Well no worries. I'm gonna look for a planet close to here we can get it fixed on." He went back to the controls. Leia and Anakin followed him. He started scanning through nearby planets. "Ah ha! Lando!"

"There's a planet called Lando?" Leia asked in disbelief.

"He's not a planet, he's a person." Han explained. "We're good friends Lando and I."

"Yeah sure." Anakin muttered. He didn't sound like he believed it.

"What? We are."

Anakin shrugged and sat down. "Then let's just go there." Leia took her seat to.

"Ready Shrek?" Han asked.

"No. But I never will be."

Han sighed. These guys had better be paying him a lot. "Let's just go." And they started off to Bespin, the planet Lando owned.

(Anakin didn't believe Han because of the old reality where Lando betrayed them. And at some point he will explain to the others about the contract he made. Just making those things clear.)


	8. Bespin

Bespin

"Without a landing permit you may not enter." The voice on the radio stated.

Rumpel sighed. He had been trying to land for a while now and was failing. "If only people with landing permits can land, how do you get so many people here?" he asked.

No one bothered to answer. They just shot at his ship. It tipped and Chewbacca made a loud roaring sound. As soon as he did the firing stopped. There was a silence then the person's voice came back on the radio. "You may land. Lando Callrisian will meet you."

_Who's that? _"Okay great." He let the orange ships guide him to the landing platform.

There was a man standing on the platform waiting for him. He let himself slide off the chair and walked out. Chewbacca and the droid followed a little ways behind. "So, you're Lando Callrisian?" he asked the man waiting for them.

"That's me. And you're the one with Chewbacca." Lando replied. Rumpel tried to ignore the face of disbelief he was making at how short Rumpel was. "Last time I checked he was with my friend Han."

"Yes, well. I helped Han get a price off his head, and he was so great full he let me borrow Chewbacca."

"Hmm. . ." Lando looked skeptical. Then his eyes widened. "What happened to his arm?"

"Oh yes. Well, we had an unfortunate run in. That's why I came here actually. I was hoping you would have someone to fix him up."

Lando sighed. "Yeah, we do. Come on in."

Rumpel followed him in. They took Chewbacca to a place that looked a like a hospital.

"Nice planet you have." He commented once they'd left. Which was true, the entire place was in the sky, it really had an interesting effect.

"Yes well, we work hard to keep it that way." Lando told him.

Rumpel nodded. "How did you manage to own a planet without the emperor stopping you?"

"Well . . . it's just one planet. The emperor doesn't view us as much of a threat." Lando's face told a different story than his words. Rumpel didn't push him though. He would give himself away on his own. "Still . . . it's always been a danger. A shadow over everything we've built."

Rumpel nodded slowly. "You know, I helped Han, I bet I could help you too."

"Really?" Lando was trying not to sound interested. He was failing. "How would you do that?"

"Oh it's simple really." He got out some paper and started writing. "You'll have to sign this contract, then I can handle the rest."

"Just like that?" Lando asked skeptically.

_Why is it, the only person who believed my contract would work, was the one who was going to kill me because of it? _He thought. "Yes just like that. And if it doesn't work you don't have to repay me."

"And if it does work, what will I have to repay you with?" Lando wanted to know.

"Well, the more you want, the more I'll have to take. So, I'll protect your planet from the empire, and maybe you can protect me from it." He said.

"If the planet's already protecting, keeping you from the empire would be easy." Lando pointed out.

"Then there should be no problem."

Lando hesitated, not nearly as long as Tarkin though. He signed the contract. Rumpel smiled. "Thank you for giving me the planet." He said.

"Wait what?"

Rumpel rolled his eyes. People could be so slow. "Well, if this planet is protected, then logically if I own it I am too." Lando's eyes widened. He lunged for Rumpel. "S-stop!" Lando froze, as in couldn't move anything but his eyes. "Oh yeah. And since I own the planet anyone who lives here has to do exactly as I say. And that includes you." Lando was still looking at him in shock, but it was turning to furry. "Alright you can move. But no attacking me."

He turned and started to the door. "You used one of those contracts to get Chewbacca didn't you?" Lando asked.

"Of course." Then he skipped out of the room.


	9. News

News

The emperor sensed Darth Villainous enter the room. She was hopeless. Yes, she was helpful when fighting normal Jedi, but never more than one and never Anakin. She was also smart. That was a problem when it's your apprentice. It means they might recruit someone and kill you. He really had to replace Villainous.

He didn't let any of that on to her though. He just spun around slowly in his chair. "Tell me, how is the trap on Naboo going?"

"Well master . . . I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" she told him.

Palpatine leaned back. "Knowing you there's far more bad news." He said with slight anger in his voice.

"Well. . ."

"Never mind. The bad news first."

"The rebels escaped with the help of some new members. They seemed to come out of nowhere."

"And the good news?"

"You still own Naboo. They were forced to flee."

Palpatine sighed. He'd been right. There was more bad news than good. "Who were these new members?" he asked.

The right side of Villainous' face turned red enough to match the left. "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Well I already dislike your inability to crush the Jedi. So I don't think telling me will make me any more unhappy."

Villainous nodded. "Yes master. It was a cat, a donkey, and two ogres."

She was right. That was crazy. He was very tempted to fry her with force lighting. But with a good portion of her body being metal, that probably wouldn't be a good idea. Besides, from what he could tell from some mild mind probing, she was telling the truth. "Well this won't do at all. I want you to find these new members and bring them to me. And if you can get the Jedi do that too."

Villainous bowed. "Yes master." Then she left the room.

(Ugh, short chapter.)


	10. Arrival

Arrival

(Ugh. I will not give up on this story because of an exit clause. So I've put a rather flimsy one here. If anyone thinks of a better one they can still tell me.)

Everyone sat in silence. It seemed they were running out things to talk about. "So, you still haven't told us about this deal you made." Obi Wan told Anakin.

"Oh right. Um . . . this is kind of awkward." Anakin responded.

"Don't tell me about awkward. When he tricked me into signing a contract no one had a clue who I was." Shrek told him.

"Hey, are you guys talking about the contracts the short guy makes?" Han asked. They nodded. "I made a deal with him too. He took my wookie."

"Alright." Anakin sighed. He could see he was going to have to tell them. "I made a deal so I wouldn't turn to the dark side. I promised him he could come here."

"You turned to the dark side?" Padme asked in horror.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you. That was in another reality, it doesn't exist anymore." Anakin replied.

"Wait a minuet . . . if you brought him here it's your fault I lost my wookie!" Han shouted.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Whatever Rumpel gets out of his deals he has to take from the person." Fiona put in.

"Well I don't think he. . ." then Anakin remembered his problems reaching the force. "He took me mediclorians!"

"What?" everyone asked. And then Shrek added, "What's a mediclorian?"

"They're microscopic life forms that live inside everyone and allow us to use the force." Obi Wan explained.

"Oh. You mean Rumpel will be able to use _Jedi _tricks now?" Shrek asked. "Oh that's just brilliant."

"No. He might have some of Anakin's power, but he'd have to be taught how to use it." Obi Wan explained.

"Hey, still needing my wookie here." Han reminded them.

"Well, we could always look for the exit clause." Puss suggested.

"Exit clause?" Luke asked. He and Leia were looking very lost.

"Yeah. Each of Rumpel's contracts can be reversed. Though it's never easy." Shrek told him.

Han took his contract out. "I don't see anything about an exit clause."

Donkey rolled his eyes and took the contract. He folded it up and sat down looking pleased. The others looked at it. It read 'A mess nye mug.'

Shrek sighed. "He does that sometimes." Then he picked up the contract and refolded it. Now it read 'Guess my Name.' "Well, that much is easy. His name's Rumpelstiltskin."

"So all I have to do is say his name and I get my wookie back?" Han asked.

"You have to be near Rumpel too I think." Shrek added.

"Right. Well that's easy. As soon as we find them." Han said.

"So what's Anakin's contract say?" Obi Wan asked.

Donkey took it and was about to start folding when Shrek stopped him. "Maybe I should do it."

Donkey seemed to consider this for a second. Then he nodded and backed off. Shrek folded it up. The contract read 'Forgive Himself.'

Before they could discuss that the ship gave a little bump. "Looks like we've entered the atmosphere of Bespin. Let's go Shrek." He dragged Shrek back to the controls.

"Next time find someone else to drag with you." Shrek ordered him.

"Gladly."

"Where is your landing permit?" a voice on the radio came in.

"We don't have a landing permit. We're trying to. . ." he got cut off as he was shot at.

"Oh come on. I thought you knew this guy." Shrek said.

"Well it was a long time ago. I'm sure he's forgotten." Han said. It was hard to tell if he was joking or not.

Then the voice came on the radio. "You are free to land."

The two landed the ship. No one was there. Everyone got out and looked around. Anakin used the force as well as he could again. There was someone familiar here. . .

"Hey! How you doing?" Lando hugged Han.

"Yeah. Good to see you Lando. I got a problem with the hyperdrive." Han explained.

"You broke my ship?"

"I thought this was Han's ship." Puss commented.

"It is, I won it from Lando fair a square." Han stated.

"I'll get some men to work on it." Lando told him. Then he moved over to see everyone else. "So what's with this party?"

"Oh right. Well you see. . ." they all started walking as Han explained, more or less, what was going on.

Anakin stopped listening. He was thinking about the exit clause. _I have to forgive myself. _It was true, he felt guilty for what he'd done. How could he not? Especially now that he saw how things could've been. Luke and Leia were happy, Padme and Obi Wan were alive.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as they came to a halt. Lando opened a door into a circular white room. "You can stay here for now. I'll go get someone to work on the hyperdrive." Then he left.


	11. An Interesting Alliance

An Interesting Alliance

(I think the ships are called star destroyers. I'm not sure though.)

Villainous flew her private ship toward Bespin. She had brought along an imperial star destroyer just in case they gave her any trouble, but she had a feeling she could work around that. Then her ship hit something and bounced back. She practically fell off her chair in shock. "What?" she glared at Bespin. It had what seemed to be a giant bubble around it. _But that's impossible, planets can't have energy shields. Can they? _She sent a message to the destroyer. "Get rid of that force field. I don't care how." She sat back down and watched. The destroyer tried a number of things, but none of them worked. They simply couldn't get in.

Villainous fumed. _Right. Negotiation time. _She contacted Bespin, trying to hide her slightly distinct voice. "Excuse me, I'm trying to land, but I can't seem to be able to."

"No one from the empire can enter Bespin, unless of course they are invited." The voice on the other end informed her.

"Well then, perhaps you could invite me. I'm not here to cause any trouble, only take a few visitors off your hands. Surely that would be a good thing?"

There was silence on the other end for a while. Then the voice came back. "You may enter. But not your destroyer."

Villainous sighed. This meant she might have some more negotiating to do. But she hid her frustration. "Very well." She flew her ship through the bubble. _Weird._

* * *

Rumpel walked into the room. Things were going even better than he'd hoped. He had been planning to go back to Far Far Away and take his revenge on Shrek some time, but instead Shrek had come to him. It was so easy. Now someone from the empire had come to take the people from this galaxy off his hands. At least, that's what he thought they wanted.

The person from the empire came in. There was no doubting who it was. "You!" they had said it at the same time in the same accusing way.

"How did _you _take control of this planet?" Villainous asked in disgust.

"I made a deal with Lando to protect this place from the empire. And in return I got the planet. Now. . ." Rumpel got cut off.

"Slam the brakes on."

Rumpel sighed. Why was everyone so slow about these deals? "Well, let's see." He said, using a voice one would use to talk to babies. "I promised him his planter would be protected from the empire. Then, without telling him directly, I made him give me control of the planet as payment."

Villainous folded her arms across her chest. "Cute. But that's not why I had you stop."

Rumpel sat down. "Oh?"

Villainous sat as well. "Everyone hates the emperor, the only reason the rebellion isn't bigger than it already is, is because some planets are too afraid to join. They don't want to take the risk."

"And this has what to do with me?" Rumpel asked.

He saw Villainous' already yellow eyes flash in anger for a second. Then she calmed down. "Well let's think." She was impersonating his baby voice. "Everyone wants to be safe from the emperor but they don't want to take the risks. But if someone such as yourself was taking it for them, I'm sure they'd agree."

Rumpel grinned as he realized where she was going with this. He could take over practically the whole galaxy the same way he had taken Bespin. Then he remembered something. "Why help me? You hate me and work for the emperor."

Villainous leaned back. "Well, as far as hating you I just didn't want you to take my job. And as for working for the emperor, aside from him teaching me to be a Sith, I don't like him anymore than the rest of the galaxy." She stopped and her eyes flashed as if she had suddenly thought of a new idea. "I could come with you. I could be of great help."

Rumpel had a feeling that idea wasn't new. She had probably thought of it right from the start, he did that a lot too. And he was tempted to refuse. She couldn't hurt him here after all, she was all alone and he had Bespin's army. Then again, she knew more about this galaxy then he did. And she had powers. He had taken some from Anakin but he couldn't get them to work, maybe she'd know how to use them.

Villainous sighed. "I can see you have better things to think about than my offer. I'll take my leave." She got up and started for the door.

Rumpel's eyes widened. "Wait!" Villainous turned a little. He could only see the right side of her face. It made her look almost normal. "You can come with me. I'll take over more planets." His eyes widened as he realized what he'd just said.

Villainous gave a small smile, a rare thing for her. "Excellent. We starting now?"

Rumpel sighed. "I don't see why not. Chewbacca come on." Chewbacca, currently standing in the corner with a metal hand, shook his head. "We're going whether you like it or not. Now come on!" he kicked Chewbacca's leg. That probably ended up hurting Rumpel's foot more than it did Chewbacca's leg, but it got Chewbacca to follow. Right before leaving the room he remembered something. "BOBA!"

"Yes sir." The bounty hunter walked over. Rumpel had found him here and quickly won him over with promises he had no intention of keeping.

"I'm leaving. Make sure the ogres and their friends don't leave."

"Yes sir."

Rumpel left to catch up with Villainous.


	12. Split UP

Split Up

Anakin looked at the door again. And said, again, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Relax. Lando will get the Falcon fixed and we'll be out of here before you know it." Han tried to convince him. Anakin sighed.

"Father's right. Lando's been gone a long time." Leia pointed out.

Han looked like he was getting tired of this. "How fast do you think he can fix the Falcon? Look, it'll work out."

They all looked at him skeptically. "You know . . . there was a familiar presence here. And I don't think it was a friendly one." Anakin said, suddenly remembering.

"Who was it?" Obi Wan asked.

"I don't know. I got kind of side tracked." Anakin admitted.

"Well, it sounds like we should at least investigate." Padme said. She got up and walked to the door.

"Oh no. Messa not going out there. This is nutsy." Jar-Jar said.

"I think I agree with him there." Shrek said.

"Fine. We'll go alone." Anakin decided. He got up and joined Padme.

Luke and Leia looked at each-other. "We're coming too." Luke said. They joined their parents.

"Oh so this'll be a Skywalker thing. Best of luck, now if you're going to investigate get moving." Han told them.

"Gladly." Anakin walked out. The others followed him. There was no one around but they were careful. They didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves.

"You know Anakin, we'd get more done if we split up." Padme pointed out.

"No. We stick together." Anakin stated.

"But Ani. . ."

He stopped walking. "Look, I lost you once and it was terrible. I'm not about to have it happen again."  
"I can take care of myself Anakin."

"We could go in pairs." Leia offered.

Anakin thought about this. It seemed safe enough. "Alright. I'll go with Leia."

"Really?" Leia asked. She seemed surprised.

If Anakin was honest, he'd say he'd rather go with Padme or Luke. But he didn't know his daughter very well. "Of course." He answered.

So Padme and Luke set off one way, and Anakin and Leia went the other. Anakin and Leia walked in silence for a while. Anakin heard someone up ahead. "Hide." They slipped into a crevice in the wall. A man walked by. He seemed a bit like a watch man. They waited until he was out of site. "Let's go." They went back out.

"So, what was I like in the other reality?" Leia wanted to know.

The question came so out of the blue it took Anakin a little to figure out what she'd said. "Oh. Um. . ." he thought. He didn't know a lot about his daughter from the other reality. _I don't know much about this Leia either though._ So he went off what he did know. "You're a lot like you were in that reality. Except you're nicer here. And more lenient."

Leia turned to him. "I am not lenient."

"Well maybe not. But you would never let Luke be so in charge. And you would never listen to me."

Leia looked at the ground. "If you had turned to the dark side I'm not surprised I wouldn't listen." She admitted softly.

Anakin nodded. There were voices up ahead. They walked carefully towards them. They soon came to a door. The voices were on the other side. Anakin put his ear up to the door. He heard some muffled voices. "He's gone. . ."

"Yes, we're . . . rebels don't leave."

"You're not in charge of me." Anakin could figure out who these were. One of them was Lando, and the other was Boba Fett, the bounty hunter.

"It's decided." Anakin strained. He couldn't hear anything else.

"Father," Leia was about to warn him about what was going to happen next. But she was too late. The door opened and Anakin fell since he had been leaning on it. Luckily, he was in time to hold out his hands and stop himself from face planting. Lando and Boba were rather surprised to see him of course, but they quickly recovered. Boba shot at Anakin who rolled over and jumped back up. He took out his light saber.

Lando took out a gun, Leia quickly cut it in half with her saber. "Hey I'm on your side!" Lando objected.

"You tricked us and now you're trapping us here. Some help." Leia said.

Meanwhile Anakin was trying to fight Boba. At first they did fight, but then Boba ran off. "Well I'll be seeing you." He told Leia and Lando. Then he ran after Boba.

He chased after him. Boba went around a corner. Anakin came around to find Boba had turned around. He sprayed fire out of something on his wrist. Anakin dove down to avoid it, doing the splits in the process. Boba ran off again. He jumped and his jet pack activated. _Great. _Anakin sighed and forced himself to calm down. The he jumped back up and ran after him. Yet again he came to a corner. This time Anakin stopped. He poked his head around. All the fighters of Bespin were there. Anakin quickly backed up a little so they wouldn't spot him.

He debated with himself for a second. It wasn't like Bespin had the greatest army, he could probably handle them. But this didn't seem like something they would do. Something weird was definitely going on here. Then he remembered he'd left Lando and Leia in the hall. _Maybe Lando knows what's going on._

He started heading back for them. When he got to where he'd left them though, they were gone. He ran back to where the others were. They were gone too. Anakin looked around the room. _Where is everyone?_

At that moment Padme and Luke came in. "Anakin, where is everyone else?" Padme asked.

"I don't know. I came back here and they were gone." He told her.

"We have to find them. We're in danger here." Luke said.

"I know that son. I've been chasing Boba Fett through the halls."

"Well, we had to fight a small army and found out from an R2 unit that Rumpelstiltskin has taken over the planet." Padme said.

"What?" Anakin had to admit, much as he didn't want to, that made sense. And the familiar presence could have been him.

"Yeah, apparently the droid was his." Luke added.

"Now we really have to find the others. They could already be in danger." Anakin stated. He was starting to panic now.

"We'll use the force. Now let's go." Luke said.

Anakin sighed. He was glad at least Luke could think under pressure. Feeling a lot like they were on a wild goose chase, he followed Luke back out.


	13. Ghosts

Ghosts

"Thank you for giving me your planet."

"Wait. What?"

Rumpel put on a slightly over dramatic sigh. "It's payment. You can't expect me to protect this planet for free."

"In other words, you've just given yourself a free planet." The man replied in disgust.

Rumpel shrugged. "Yeah, maybe." He got up and walked toward the door. Before leaving though he turned around. "Now, I have to go. Don't tell anyone about what happened, don't start a revolution, and get me a big pretty ball to hang from the ceiling."

"You little . . . a what?"

Rumpel laughed at the man's shocked expression and skipped out. Chewbacca was waiting for him outside. He would have brought Villainous instead, but when they'd tried that at a different planet someone had seen her scar, figured out who she was, and they'd had to run. The planet before that they hadn't been foolish enough to fall for it.

Rumpel sighed as he walked back toward the ship. There were a lot of planets and he wondered if he should stop now. After all, two planets were a lot right? He hadn't had nearly as much before. And it would involve a lot less risks to stop now. Then he remembered something that stopped that plan. Villainous. She surely wanted more planets than two. And it would be more work than it was worth to avoid her. _She's thought this through rather well in such a short time. _

Rumpel walked into the ship with Chewbacca. He heard voices. He slipped to the door, opened it a crack, and peered in. "So you think I did the right thing?" Villainous was asking. Rumpel blinked. He almost didn't recognize her since she didn't look angry, didn't sound as annoying, and he could only see the normal side of her face.

"Naturally. It was only a matter of time before Palpatine replaced you anyway." Rumpel looked at who had said that and felt his jaw drop. It was an old, transparent man.

"You can talk to ghosts!"

Villainous whipped around. "I've been talking to ghosts since before training." She said in disgust. Rumpel had forgotten he was supposed to be hiding. "That would be when I was oh two."

"Right." Rumpel got an idea. "Well, I was just asking since I have a friend who's dead."

"_You_ have friend? That's a first."

He decided to ignore that comment. "Maybe you could bring her here?"

Villainous snorted. "And why should I do that?"

"If you can't do it you just have to say so." He said, looking as innocent as possible.

"What? I can do it!"

"Well, you're not proving it. I can understand if it would hurt your pride to admit you can't."

"Watch me! Who do you want me to bring?"

"A goose named Fifi."

Villainous leaned back and closed her eyes. It looked a lot like she was taking a nap. Some sort of blue fog entered the room and took the form of Rumpel's huge goose. "Fifi!" he shouted in obvious pleasure. Fifi honked.

Villainous opened her eyes looking smug. "Told you I could do it."

"Yeah, I had a feeling you could."

"You tricked me."

Rumpel shrugged, busy examining Fifi. "It's what I do."

"Villainous!" both of them turned. This was the first thing the old dead guy had said since Rumpel had entered the room. "As I was saying, you've made the right choice, but there is a danger. As it is, Villainous, you are the only force user this one has on his side." He waved his hand to Rumpel. "If the Jedi or the Sith get involved in this you could be in big trouble."

"Well there, I can help." Rumpel said.

"I doubt that highly." Villainous said.

"Oh? I have this. . ." he tried to think what they'd called it, "force thing. But I haven't figured out how to use it yet."

Villainous looked at him in shock. "It's true. . ." she was mostly talking to herself, "you are force sensitive." Then the shock wore off and she was back to normal. "Well of course you haven't. You _can't _figure out how to use the force on your own. I'll teach you some on the way to our next planet."

(It just occured to me I never said who the ghost was. He's Count Dooku.)


	14. Captured 1

Captured

(Did I forget? Disclaimer:I don't own Star Wars or Shrek.)

As soon as Anakin was gone, Leia and Lando ran back to where the others were. "Oh you're back. Say wait a second, I think you've lost a few people. And got Lando." Han said when they entered.

"Yeah well forget about that, there's a bounty hunter named Boba Fett here, and I doubt that's all. But _he's _not saying." Leia pointed to Lando.

"I told you, I can't tell you." Lando said.

"Oh yeah. You can't tell us, even though we _know _something bad is going on here." Leia said, getting irritated.

"Look, this isn't a great time to-"

Lando got cut off as an army entered the room. Boba came to the front. "Hands up."

Everyone put their hands up. He had hand cuffs put on all of them. "This way." Boba led them out of the room. They were taken through the halls and into a dark windowless room. There was a control panel to one side and a hole in the middle of the floor.

"What is that?" Shrek asked.

"The carbon freezer." Lando told him.

"You, green thing." Boba waved his gun at Shrek.

"I'm an ogre."

"Right. . .In there." He waved his gun to the pit.

"Now why on earth would I go-Ow!" Shrek got cut off as Boba shot his arm.

"Shrek!" Fiona tried, and failed, to get to her husband.

Boba, as emotionless as always, said, "In."

Shrek walked slowly towards the hole. "Well, it was nice knowing you." He said.

"Yeah, for the whole five seconds we knew you." Han pointed out.

If Shrek wasn't about to die, he would've mentioned they'd known each-other a lot longer than that. It had been more like. . .

POOF! Merlin appeared in the room. Without seeming to notice the army around him he turned to Shrek. "I've been looking all over this place for you. You weren't where I sent you."

"Yeah, look behind you will you Merlin?" Shrek pointed. He was very glad the army and Boba were too shocked at Merlin's random appearance to do anything about it.

Merlin turned around. "Oh my."

"Shoot him!" Boba shouted.

The door swung open. Padme, Anakin, and Luke came in. "I don't think so!" Padme responded.

"You're a little late." Obi Wan told her.

She shrugged. Boba shot at them. Anakin whipped out his light saber and bounced the bullet back. Luke ran to the others and cut the cuffs off with his saber. "Let's go!" they ran down the hall. The army followed.

"Can't you guys fight them off?" Shrek asked.

"We could, but it' not their fault." Anakin told him.

"What?"

"Explain later."

They went back to running. A droid that looked a little like R2, but was black where he was blue, came rolling after them. "That's the one who told us." Padme said to Anakin.

_Told you what? And how'd you understand it anyway? _Shrek wondered.

Han led them outside to where the Falcon was. With all the people they now had it was a little a crowded when they all got in. Han took the controls and started up the Falcon. At least he tried to. The engine started, then died a few seconds later. "What?" Han got up and banged the wall. The engine started and died. "They've made the problem worse." He said angrily.

"Oh brilliant. So we're stuck." Leia said.

"No, we just get out and find a different ship." Han told her, still sounding angry.

"Uh . . . that's not going to work." Obi Wan pointed outside the ship. Boba had just come out.

Han snorted. He ran to a ladder and shot the bridge. "That'll keep them busy for a while."

He turned to see everyone staring at him in fear. "Wasn't that the only thing holding us up?" Fiona asked.

Sure enough, they fell. A lot of them screamed. Donkey tried and failed to. That was when he turned on Merlin. Shrek chuckled a little to himself. Then they hit the bottom. Everyone wobbled and fell down. Anakin jumped right back up. "Let's go." He led them out.

Donkey ran up to Shrek. "Hey Shrek, I can talk again. Merlin fixed it."

"Great Donkey." Shrek replied, not that he meant it.

"I told you this was a bad idea. These guys have crazy magic powers and I couldn't talk and. . ."

Shrek lost focus in what he was saying as they walked into a room with a ship. "Great! Let's go." Anakin took them over to the ship.

"This is smaller than the Falcon, no way we'll all fit Anakin." Obi Wan reminded him.

"Right." Anakin looked around. "There must be another ship, we can go in two groups."

Luke peered through an open door. "There's one in here!" he called.

"Right. Split up!" Anakin shouted. He went into the ship he'd seen. Obi Wan, Padme, Donkey, Fiona, and R2 ran into it with him. Luke, Leia, Han, Shrek, Puss, and the black droid went into the other. They took off.

Lando, Jar-Jar, and Merlin watched them go. "Theysa forgot us." Jar-Jar said.

"Oh yes, that could be a problem." Merlin said.


	15. Escaped

Escaped

HONK!

Villainous shot up in bed, grabbed and lit her light saber. Or rather, one of her light sabers. That giant goose ghost was sitting there, looking rather amused at her reaction. Usually Villainous got along with ghosts better than live creatures, but right now she was irritable. "Yeah, real funny Pi-pi." She taunted. Then she waved her hand and Fi-fi disappeared.

Yeah, the curly toed weirdo would angry when he found out so what? She was more powerful. She had tried to teach him how to use the force. The only time he had succeeded was when he was angry from previous failures. She shoved her boots on and went out on the balcony. She jumped onto the ledge and kicked her feet. He was so frustrating. And that goose wasn't much better. She banged the wall with her metal foot.

Villainous stopped and took a deep breath. Being a Sith she was supposed to get angry, but it would just tire her out if she did in constantly. Then she heard muttering in the other room. _Oh great. Now what is it? _Her attempt to be calm now failed, she jumped across to his room with the force. She opened the door and peered in. He was talking in his sleep. "Oh come on, it's _hailing_, it won't kill you to move me. No, not dancing again."

Villainous was mildly curios and entertained by this. Then she noticed something, he was getting a message. She opened her mouth to wake him up, and realized she didn't know what to call him. It was always he or curly toed weirdo in her head. She settled for, "Hey! Wake up!"

"Huh?" he woke up, still looking a bit like he was still asleep. That look was soon gone as soon as he saw her metal hand. He gaped at it.

Villainous felt thoroughly embarrassed. She put her hand behind her back. "Someone's trying to get in contact with you." She pointed with her normal hand.

He sighed and got up. After pressing a button a hologram of Boba Fett showed up on the screen. "What is it? It's the middle of the night." The curly toed weirdo demanded. He was starting to remind her of someone, but she couldn't place who.

"We have a problem sir. The prisoners escaped." Boba informed him.

"What! How hard is it to keep them on a planet!"

He seemed to be having a tiny fit so Villainous grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face her. "It's not a huge problem. We can catch them, you have the army from each planet." Of course, he only had three planets, but that was a small detail for now.

"Yeah, and they're all uselessly small. Bespin had the biggest and _they_ weren't of any use."

Villainous tightened her grip on him in frustration, he flinched. "If you want someplace with a big army, I suggest Geanosis, or Kamino."

He scowled, "You always seem to have an opinion, which do you think we should go to?"

Villainous tipped her head back in pretend thought. It was obvious really, Kamino was very pleased working for the empire, Geanosis had been betrayed by them. "Geanosis."

"Great, stop trying to rip my shoulders off and we can go."

Villainous let go in surprise. She hadn't realized how hard she'd been grabbing. He rubbed and his shoulders. Villainous pretended not to care. "Come on." She left the room. He followed shortly behind and they entered her ship. It was off to Geanosis.

(Oh no, I'm making ridiculously short chapters. The next one will be longer.)


	16. Space Fight

Space Fight

(Yeah, I change perspective a few times in this chapter. But I think everyone can keep up.)

"Yes! We're out." Anakin said once they'd left Bespin.

"Great. Now let's go back to Endor." Padme said.

"Right. . ." Anakin reached out to make the jump to light speed when he sensed something. "Rumpel."

"What?" Fiona's voice brought him back to reality.

"I think I found Rumpel. He'd nearby." Anakin explained. As soon as he said someone shot at their ship. Anakin quickly got the shield up. He looked up in time to see a small imperial ship fly past.

"Oh he's not the only one there." Obi Wan stated. "Darth Villainous is there too."

"Who?" Anakin asked.

"You cut her in half." Obi Wan told him.

"But he wouldn't know that. He's from another reality." Padme reminded him. Anakin flinched at the way she said it.

"Oh right. Well, Darth Villainous is Palpatine's most recent apprentice. You two fought and you cut her almost in half. Everyone thought she died, but that wasn't the case." Obi Wan said.

Anakin heaved a sigh. Had he really done that to someone? After what happened on Mustafar he should know . . . _No. What happened on Mustafar never really happened. _He grabbed at the controls and shot after them. "Wait, what are you doing?" Padme asked. "We should go get the others, they can help."

"If we lose them now who knows when we'll get another chance. And quite frankly I want to know what that deal maker and a Sith are doing together." Anakin told her. He swooped after them and started shooting.

The imperial ship swerved away, they were doing a good job of dodging bullets. Then Fiona pointed, "Bomb!" Anakin swerved.

"Another one coming in." Obi Wan said.

Anakin spun. "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." Donkey said. He sounded like he was going to.

* * *

Villainous dropped a few more bombs. She watched in furry as Anakin dodged them all. "That arrogant Jedi! He is going to get it!" she launched another bomb. Only this time, it was the type that followed them. "That out to take care of it." She crossed her arms looking rather pleased with herself.

* * *

Anakin swerved to escape what must be the tenth bomb yet. Except this one didn't keep floating away. It turned around and started back towards them. Anakin urged the ship faster. The bomb would catch up though, and there was no easy way in sight to get rid of it. Or so he thought.

"Look out for that floating boulder!" Donkey shouted.

Anakin looked ahead. It was an asteroid, not a boulder, but either way he had to move. He swerved out of the way only to see another one coming toward them. "Great." He said sarcastically. "We're in an asteroid field." Then he got an idea. "Hold on." He moved closer to one of the asteroids, picking up speed.

"What are you doing?" Fiona asked in horror.

"Apparently committing suicide." Obi Wan answered.

Anakin laughed a little. Obi Wan could exaggerate so much. Right when they were about to hit the asteroid Anakin turned away from it. The bomb smashed into it. He leaned back. "See? Nothing to worry about."

* * *

Villainous grinned as something blew up. She quickly stopped when she realized it wasn't them. It had been an asteroid. "What? How can they still be alive!" she demanded.

"Maybe Anakin's smarter than you thought." Rumpel said.

_Does he actually believe what he just said, or is he using it to make fun of me? _Villainous probed his mind. _To make fun of me. _"Alright, let's try something new." She grabbed the controls. What she was about to do was a huge risk, but her ship was bigger than the one they were in.

* * *

Anakin turned around to see if they'd won yet. They hadn't. The imperial ship came toward them. Only it wasn't shooting. Before Anakin realized what it was doing it hit them and sent them flying. "Asteroid!" Padme warned.

Anakin turned with everything he had. There was a scratching sound but the ship kept running. "Let's hope that wasn't something important." Anakin muttered.

"Their ship's coming back." Obi Wan said.

"Oh man, we're gonna die. I don't wanna die guys. I don't want to die!" Donkey babbled.

"Don't worry. I got this!" Anakin attached his ship to the imperial one. He dragged it.

"You really are going to kill us all." Fiona said.

Anakin shoved the ship into an asteroid. It made a grinding noise and shot down.

* * *

Villainous and Rumpel fell toward an asteroid. Rumpel was screaming. _Real helpful. _Villainous thought sarcastically. She grabbed at the controls. After the damage Anakin had done to her ship there was wasn't much she could do, but she could make sure they didn't hit the asteroid head on. She got them into a hole. They landed on the bottom.

There was a loud noise and the ground shook. "What was that?" Rumpel asked.

"Well curly toed weirdo, I think we've just been eaten for breakfast." Villainous replied.

"Seriously?" he sounded rather pissed off. But she wasn't sure if that was because they'd been eaten, of because of what she'd called him.

* * *

Anakin let out his breath as he watched the imperial ship disappear. Everyone seemed to have relaxed. Everyone that is, except Donkey. And he was right not to. "Look out!" he called. Everyone turned. Anther asteroid was coming toward them. Anakin shot forward to get out of the way. He hit one in front of him. There was a crunch and a light on the ship started flashing.

"I think we better land." Anakin said. He steered them toward the nearest planet there was. He wouldn't have control over the ship much longer.


	17. Endor

Endor

"Yes! We're out!" Luke cheered once they were in outer space.

"Great. We'd Mother and Father go?" Leia asked.

Luke and Leia peered out into space from the window. They couldn't see the other ship. "Maybe they've gone to Endor already." Luke suggested.

Shrek, Puss, and Han asked "What's Endor?" at the same time.

"A planet." Luke replied.

"The rebellion spends most of its time there." Leia added.

"Wonderful." Han muttered. He shook his head at the ceiling with clear unhappiness.

Luke got them going at light speed and soon they were at Endor. "Wow. With all the crazy things that have happened lately, I'm surprised we got here without blowing up." Shrek commented.

"I second that." Han said.

Leia looked like she was about to start an argument, so Luke grabbed her and shook his head. Leia sighed. "Let's just go." They all got out.

Leia and Luke led them through the forest. Before they got to the rebellion a bunch of ewoks showed up. They all ran up to Shrek and Puss curiously. Puss soon found out they were about as bad as the ogre triplets were with grabbing. Then Shrek farted and all the ewoks backed off, some waving their hands in front of their faces.

"That's so gross." Leia said.

"Yeah, well, better out than in I say." Shrek responded. "And it got rid if these, uh . . . teddy bears."

Luke looked a bit like he was trying not to laugh. "They're ewoks."

"Right. . ." Shrek said.

Then 3PO came up. "Master Luke, and Mistress Leia." He looked behind them and saw the others, who he'd never seen. "Oh. New comers. Hello. I am C3PO. Human cyborg relations."

"Uh . . . I'm Shrek." He whispered to Puss, "What's a cyborg?"

"No idea senior." Pus told him.

3PO meanwhile was looking around. "Where is little R2?" the black droid rolled up and whirred out an answer. "Oh my. Well, they're not here yet."

"They're not here?" Leia asked.

"No Mistress Leia. They could still be getting here."

Luke shook his head. "Father's a great pilot, something must have happened."

"We can go look for them-" Leia started

"How can we just look for them? Space is a big place." Han interrupted.

Leia pointedly ignored him. "But first we should talk to the rest of the rebellion. They don't even know about these guys yet." She waved her hand at Puss and Shrek.

"I think that's a good thing considering all the trouble we've had from the people who _do _know about us." Shrek muttered to Puss. Puss nodded.

None of the others had heard. Or if they had, they pretended not to. "Come on." Leia waved her hand for them to follow and she and Luke started off again. Everyone followed her.


	18. Eaten

Eaten

(This story is going to end up longer than I originally thought. That's a good thing though.)

After some silence Villainous crossed her arms. "Well, I guess we better fix this thing." She walked out and grabbed a breathe mask.

"It _can _be fixed?" Rumpel asked. He looked at the breathe masks left and took one. He figured he'd probably need it if he was going to follow her.

"Yep." She put the mask on.

Rumpel laughed. "You sound like you're breathing through a snorkel."

"Well, you should hear what your high pitched whinny voice sounds like through the mask."

Rumpel scowled. "Oh, and your voice _isn't _high pitched and whinny?"

"I'm a girl, my voice can be high pitched." She hopped out into the creature's stomach. Rumpel cringed and jumped after her. After all the threats of being eaten, it wasn't so bad now that it'd happened. The ground was still kind of slimy and gross though.

"So, did they move you when it was hailing?" she asked. Rumpel opened his mouth, realized what she'd just said, made some noises that didn't resemble words, and closed his mouth again. "You talk in your sleep." She explained.

Rumpel scowled. He answered the question though. "Usually. Unless they were in a particularly bad mood." He found himself remembering when they were in a bad mood. Heck even when the ogres were in a good mood it was still a major pride burster to have to plead to them.

He shook his head to clear it. Rumpel wondered if Villainous had put him into that mental torture intentionally. _Well, two can play at that came. _"So, how did you end up with that scar?" he asked.

Villainous stopped what she was doing. Rumpel could've sworn he'd heard the ship piece she was holding in her metal hand crack. He was only glad she'd put the glove back on, the metal was creepy. "Anakin Skywalks slashed his light saber through me." She replied angrily. "He chopped off my limps and left thinking I'd _died. _Satisfied!" Rumpel nodded nervously. He could still remember her trying to choke him to death and wasn't too keen to repeat it. "Good."

Villainous finished working. She and Rumpel went back in and put the breathe masks away. They got back to the controls. "Now we just have to get this thing to open its mouth." Villainous stated.

"And I suppose you have a plan for that like you have a plan for everything else?"

"Yep." She was about to start the ship when she turned back to him. "You know, I still don't know what your name is."

"Rrrumpelstiltskin."

Villainous laughed. "Seriously? That's the most ridiculous name I've ever heard."

"Says the girl whose name is Villainous."

"It's a Sith name." Rumpel just gave her a look. "Alright, alright. Let's just focus on getting out of here." She started up the ship.

(Rumpel always rolls his rs when he says his name.)


	19. Mustafar

Mustafar

(A lot of my chapter names involve planet names. Or is that just me? Oh well. By the way, a review would be nice.)

Anakin climbed out of what was left of their ship. The front had been rather crushed and a good deal of the right side had been scraped off. "Oh wow. This thing is totaled."

"Totaled? But we need that to get out of here." Donkey pointed out. He looked around. "Speaking of, where is here?"

Anakin looked around. They seemed to be in a rocky, sooty place with mountains. "Mustafar."

"Mustard? Where?" Donkey looked around.

_What's mustard? _Anakin wondered. "No, Mustafar. It's the lava planet."

One of the volcanoes erupted. "Oh yeah. I see what you mean." Donkey said.

"We need to get off this planet." Padme stated unnecessarily.

"We need to get off this galaxy. Pity we lost Merlin. Where is he anyway?" Donkey asked.

Obi Wan, Anakin, and Fiona shrugged helplessly. But Padme was clearly focused on something else he'd said. "You're leaving the galaxy?"

"Well yeah. We only came because of Rumpel and because Puss wanted to see another galaxy." Donkey told her.

"But we're having a rebellion here. We could use you guys help." Padme objected.

Fiona nodded. "We'll help you. We don't even know where Merlin is right now." This was mildly surprising to Anakin, but after this crazy day it wasn't a huge shock.

"Maybe he's back on Endor with the others." Obi Wan suggested. "Speaking of, we can't get off this planet with this ship." He smacked the ship with his hand. A panel came flying off and the engine set on fire. Everyone jumped back.

"Okay, let's look for a new ship." Anakin said. He started walking through the mountains. He really, really didn't like this planet. But he couldn't let on just how much. When they climbed to the top of a mountain they could see a building. On the other side of a river of lava.

"Wow." Donkey started singing. "Burn baby burn."

"Donkey, could you not do that? It's distracting." Anakin cut him off.

"Oh sorry." Donkey apologized. Anakin took a step down the mountain carefully. He didn't want to slip and end up in the lava. "But man I only just got to be able to talk again. It's horrible not to. I got to sing."

Anakin slipped a little. He quickly rebalanced himself. Donkey was pushing his patients a little. "Your talking is distracting. Unless you want us all to end up in the lava you'll be quiet."

"Alright, alright I get it." Anakin let out a sigh. He started down again. The others followed him. "Though I do have a fire breathing dragon for a mate. It's not that weird here really."

Anakin slipped and fell. He slid down a little. Padme came running to him. "Ani! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, great." Anakin got up and turned on Donkey. "Shut up or I'll strangle you with the force!" Donkey took a few steps back in horror. Anakin came to his senses. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry. Shrek yells at me all the time." Donkey replied.

"But I'm a Jedi. I'm not supposed to get angry." Anakin told him.

Obi Wan sighed. "Let's just go."

Anakin nodded. Once again he decided not to question the weirdness of Obi Wan not giving him a speech. They were almost at the bottom now. So they went down the rest of the way. Now all they had to do was cross a river of lava.

"Anybody have any ideas?" Fiona asked.

"Well, there's a platform over the river there." Obi Wan pointed to the left. "We could cross there." Then he looked at Anakin in concern. "Are you alright?"

Anakin realized he'd tensed up. "Yeah. Let's go." The walked along the river until they got to the platform. Then they climbed up onto it. There was a path from here to the building. But the convenient part was there was a ship sitting right there.

"Well, that worked out rather well." Obi Wan said.

"Hold on a second." Anakin held out his hand and looked the ship up and down. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Padme looked around. "I don't see any other ships here. I don't think we have a choice."

"There is more than one building on this planet." Anakin pointed out. "Maybe we should look around. This just seems to . . . convenient."

"Look there!" Fiona pointed towards the building.

Everyone looked. There was nothing there. "What?" Anakin asked.

"I thought I saw someone." Fiona explained.

"Maybe it's whoever owned the ship." Padme suggested.

Anakin took his light saber out. "Let's take a look." They walked inside the building. Aside from some tinny droids there was no one here.

"Fiona . . . are you sure someone was here?" Padme asked.

Fiona nodded. "Positive."

Then a bullet came whizzing toward them. Obi Wan bounced it off his light saber. More bullets came toward them. Anakin and Obi Wan waved their sabers, bouncing the bullets back. Padme shot at where the bullets came from.

Meanwhile Fiona was looking for a way to help. There was a gun in the room at the end of the hall. She ran down and grabbed it. Then the door closed and locked behind her.

Padme looked around. "Where'd Fiona go?" she asked.

Anakin looked around too. "No idea."

"Anakin! Look-" Obi Wan tried to warn him, but he wasn't fast enough.

A bullet hit Anakin. But Anakin knew what it was like to die, this wasn't it. _They're set to stun. _He realized. _But why? And who's doing this anyway? _Then he fell. The last thing he remembered was hitting the ground.


	20. Captured 2

Captured 2

Leia stepped down and joined Luke, Han, Shrek, Puss, and 3PO. She'd just explained what Shrek and Puss were doing here, that there was a new danger to the galaxy, and that the others were missing.

"Okay, now we can look for the others." She said.

"How?" Han asked. "Like I said before, space is a big place."

"We go back to the ship and radio them obviously." Leia replied.

So they went to the ship and tried to radio the others. Nothing happened though. "So, do you have a plan b?" Han wanted to know.

"Shut it. I'm trying to think." Leia responded.

"This isn't going to end well." Shrek muttered to Luke.

"Usually no. But I've got a plan." He told Shrek. Then he turned his attention to Han and Leia. "Hey Leia, why don't we just get in the ship and let the force guide us?"

Leia seemed to think of this for a little. "Alright. Not a bad idea." She agreed. She got in.

"Here we go again." Han said under his breathe.

He and the others followed her in. Luke started the ship. "Why do you always get to steer?" Han asked.

"Because I'm a great pilot." Luke replied. Puss hopped onto his shoulder.

They went into space. There appeared to be a moon nearby. "That's weird. I don't remember that being here before." Leia commented.

"That's because it wasn't." Luke said. They all stared at it. "Let's get out of here." Luke turned around. The only problem was the star destroyers behind them. His eyes got wide and swerved out of the way just as the destroyers shot at them.

"Imperials! I practically forgot they existed." Leia said.

"You've been fighting them in the rebellion and you forget about them in one day?" Han said.

"It was a joke." She snapped back at him.

"Quiet! I'm trying not to get us killed here." Luke shouted.

"Then maybe you should've let me drive." Han said.

Luke steered away from more shots. He went right over the top of one of the ships. The problem was the one on the other side of it. It shot, Luke steered away as sharply as he could. He felt the ship start down. _We're dead. _He thought. They weren't though. Suddenly the ship went back up. It got sucked right up into the destroyer.

"Well, they're not getting me without a fight." Han reached for his gun.

"Hold it." Luke put his hand over Han's to stop him. "I've got an idea." He used his light saber to cut a hole in the floor. "Everyone in."

"Not a bad idea kid." Han commented. "Where'd you get that idea?"

Luke shrugged. "It just sort of popped into my head. Weird though, it feels like I've done it before."

They heard people approach the ship. Everyone jumped into the hole Luke had made. "Won't they notice the hole in the floor?" Shrek pointed out once they'd gotten in.

Luke used the force to put the floor piece back in place. "Problem solved."

They all sat silently, listening to people walk above them. Luke flinched as someone walked over the part of the floor. Soon they left. "Great. Now what?" Shrek wondered.

"Well, to get out of here, we'd have to fix the ship. I don't know how we'll do that without getting caught." Luke admitted.

"Oh that's just great kid. See? You should have let me. . ."

"Yeah, yeah." Luke lifted the panel and they climbed out. He yawned. "We haven't slept in over a day have we?"

"Afraid not senior." Puss told him.

Luke went to the ramp of the ship and looked out. There were several storm troopers. "Well, we might be able to handle them, but it would attract a lot of attention." Luke said.

"I have an idea." Puss said. He slinked out.

"Hey! What was that?" one of the storm troopers shouted. All of them went after Puss.

Han nodded. "Not bad."

Luke disagreed, he was worried Puss would get hurt, but so far not bullets had sounded. They all slipped out. He saw Puss out of the corner of his eyes. Puss had made his eyes abnormally big and all the storm troopers were staring at him. Luke went to the side and started fixing the ship. After a little while he stepped back. "It's fixed. Let's get out of here."

They went back to the ship. Luke gestured for Puss to follow. Puss ran after them. But once his eyes went back normal it was like the storm troopers were free of a spell. They turned around and started shooting and Puss and Luke. Luke whipped out his light saber and bounced some of the bullets. Then the ship started shooting the troopers down. "Let's go!" Luke shouted. He and Puss ran in.

Han was steering the ship. He lifted it off and into space. But he didn't go away from the destroyers. He went to the moon that shouldn't be there. "What are you doing?" Luke cried.

"I'm not doing anything! The ships steering itself. Here look!" Han tried to steer away. Nothing happened.

"Okay, now it's time to panic." Leia said.

"You should have let me steer." Luke said. Considering the situation though, it wasn't very satisfying to say.

As they got closer to the moon they realized it wasn't a moon at all, it was a space station. "That is the biggest station I've ever seen." Han said.

The ship landed itself in the station and storm troopers surrounded it.

(Someone put some sort of control on the ship while they were hiding. That's why it flew itself.)


	21. Going as Planned

Going as Planned

The emperor leaned back in his seat. He'd just been informed of two captures. At first he'd been furious when he found out Villainous had betrayed him, which being a Sith it had been easy to find out. But now he realized what an advantageous it had been. Well the rebellion had worried about her and . . . whoever she'd been with, he'd had time to have the Death Star finished.

Now he planned to get his revenge. Two captured had been made. There was only one left now.

(That was probably the shortest chapter I've written in my entire live. Well it explains some things so here it is anyway.)


	22. Captured 3

Captured 3

(This is the last Captured chapter. Honest.)

Villainous landed her ship and she and Rumpel got out. Rumpel looked around. "Villainous, there's not one here."

"Really? I had no idea." She replied sarcastically.

Of course, he had said so partly to annoy her, but her responses were just as annoying. He looked around again. This place and its quiet was starting to get creepy. "Uh, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah, me too." Villainous gave Rumpel one of her light sabers. He noticed she still had two others. "Here, just in case." Rumpel clicked it on. It glowed like the others, but it had the shortest blade he'd ever seen. He gave her a look. "It's more powerful than its height implies. Like someone I know." She walked toward a door. Rumpel looked at the blade and closed it off again. He wondered if her comment should be taken as an insult or a compliment.

They walked around for a while, seeing absolutely no one. "Did everyone die or something?" Villainous asked. Rumpel shrugged. Villainous sighed. "Come on, they might still have an army here."

Villainous led him to another door. When she opened it he felt his jaw drop. This place was huge filled with machines making droids. He leaned forward to look. "Uh, you might not want to-"

Villainous didn't get to finish her warning. Rumpel tipped and fell onto one of the convaerbelt. He shook his head and looked up. His eyes got wide, there were huge blades coming down ahead. He took out the tinny light saber Villainous had given him and started hacking.

Villainous meanwhile had jumped down after him. Except she missed the belt he was on and fell to the one below. She saw blades come flying down. "Well, got to know he's using the weapon I gave him." She quickly used the force to dodge them all. Then something slammed down into the ground next to her. It went back up. She ran under it. She jumped up, using the force, to Rumpel's belt.

Except he wasn't there anymore. He'd been hit by something and flung into what looked like a big bucket. Rumpel leaned on one of the walls. This place was ridiculous. Then he noticed something, it was getting hotter. _Wait, what's supposed to be in this bucket? _Some sort of giant faucet came over him and opened. He saw something that looked a lot like fire in it. He screamed. Then the bucked fell to the ground. "I got you!" Villainous called from the top of the bucket.

Rumpel scowled. He called up "Great! Now get me out of here!"

Villainous rolled her eyes. She jumped down, grabbed him, and jumped back out. These force jumps unnerved him a little. Then he noticed the floor was still moving. He groaned. "Sorry." Villainous shrugged. "But you were the one who fell in here in the first place."

"You're the one who had us go here." He reminded her as he dodged things trying to crush him, chop him, knock him off, or burn him.

"Because _you _said we didn't have a big enough army." He watched in jealousy as she jumped over her obstacles.

"I would be ruling the galaxy by now if you hadn't stopped me!"

"You were going to give _Tarkin _my job! You want to rule the galaxy let me keep my job and we're good."

Rumpel was about to point out he didn't even know she existed before she tried to strange him when something hit him. He fell back. "Rumpel!" Villainous grabbed him before he fell off the belt.

Rumpel let out the breath he'd been holding. He quickly sucked more up. "Uh, look ahead!"

Villainous turned. The convairbelt ended soon, and it would drop them in lava. "Yikes!" Villainous jumped down to the next one, still holding Rumpel.

_I should bring Shrek here. This place is perfect for torture. _Rumpel thought. The idea was rather amusing and made this belt a little less terrible to deal with.

Then the belt they were on ended. They fell all the way to the bottom. Villainous managed to get them to land, more or less, on their feet. "Well, at least the floor doesn't move here." Rumpel said, feeling rather dizzy.

Then storm troopers came and surrounded them. They parted as someone rather familiar came through. "Villainous, you two will be coming with me." Tarkin said.

"Have I mentioned I hate you?" Villainous panted.

Tarkin seemed rather pleased about the situation. "Several times actually." He walked off. The storm troopers gave Villainous and Rumpel a little push forward.

Rumpel pulled Villainous down by the arm so she was more at his level. "Why can't you just kill them?" he whispered.

"All of them? Too many." Villainous told him.

Rumpel sighed. He was too tired to get mad at her. "Fine."

(The droid factory is too much fun not to do. And sorry, I don't know who to spell convaerbelt.)


	23. Prisoners

Prisoner

Shrek rubbed his head. He sat up and looked around. He was in an all-black room with Obi Wan. _Where did he come from? _Shrek wondered. He thought. The last thing he remembered was being shot by a storm trooper. He clearly wasn't dead though. "Obi Wan! Wake up."

Obi Wan shook his head and looked up. "Shrek? Where have you been?"

"What are you talking about? We went to Endor and you guys weren't there. Where have _you _been?"

"Anakin chased down Rumpel and Darth Villainous,"

"Who?"

"A Sith." Shrek was still giving him a blank look. "An evil Jedi."

"Ah."

"Anyway Anakin chased them down and crashed the ship in an asteroid field."

Then Merlin popped in, along with Jar-Jar and Lando. "Ah. There you are. You really have to stop running off so much." Merlin said.

Shrek just gave a look of disbelief. Did this guy have a clue what was going on? _Probably not. _He answered his own question. "Look, Merlin, I need you to go back to our galaxy and get the ogre resistance." Shrek told him.

"You had a resistance at home this whole time and you never thought to bring them?" Obi Wan asked.

"Well, they only resisted in the alternate reality." Shrek explained.

"Right. . ." Obi Wan turned to Merlin. "Get the rebel alliance too. We'll need all the help we can get."

"I am not the public transportation for the universe." Merlin said, looking angry.

"We can't stay here either way. Let's just do what they say." Lando told him.

So Merlin, Lando, and Jar-Jar teleported out.

* * *

Anakin woke up. He looked around and felt horror rise in him. This was a prison room in the Death Star, and it was the first time he'd been held Prisoner in one. There was a snoring next to him. He looked down to see Donkey sleeping there. _Seriously? _Anakin shook Donkey lightly. "Wake up." He said.

"What? Elizabeth?" Donkey quickly looked around. He saw Anakin. "Oh." Despite the situation Anakin found himself laughing. "Uh . . . where are we?"

Anakin instantly stopped laughing. "A prison cell."

"Prison! But I don't want to go to prison. I didn't do anything wrong. Though now that I think about it Shrek and I did get arrested that one time. . ."

"Donkey, don't worry. We're not staying in here. We're escaping. Just let me think for a while." Anakin sat down and started focusing and using the force. He heard Donkey started talking again but forced himself to tune it out. There were guards outside, no surprise, but he thought he could solve that problem.

Anakin got up and walked to the door. He used the force to open the door just enough for the guards to hear him. "You're going on a break now."

"We're going on a break now." One of them said.

"It's nothing unusual, someone else will come."

"It's nothing unusual, someone else will come." The two guards left.

"Wow. How did you do that?" Donkey asked.

"Jedi mind trick." Anakin explained.

"Oh."

Anakin opened the door the rest of the way open. He and Donkey went out. "Now quiet, we don't want to get caught."

"Oh okay." Five seconds later Donkey asked, "Can I whisper?"

"No."

* * *

Leia woke up. She was right next to Han. She jumped up and away from him. Han looked up. "Hey, easy sweet heart. You know how you feel about me."

Leia looked at him, was he really that crazy? "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, sure." Han looked like he didn't believe her.

She decided it was time to change the subject. "We have to get out of here."

"Got any ideas how to do that?" Han asked.

Before Leia could answer someone came in. "You two will come with me, there is something the emperor wishes Leia to see."

"I don't intend on coming with you." Leia reached into her belt for her light saber. It wasn't there. Then she cursed herself for being so brainless, of course they'd taken it.

"Well, as it is, you don't have much choice in the matter."

He led them out of the room and into a big control room. "Tarkin." Leia said in displeasure. "Where's the emperor? To cowardly to appear?"

Tarkin turned around. "Actually, he has other friends of yours to deal with. But not to worry, he'd given me very specific orders. I know what I'm doing." Leia turned and realized there was a window in this room. Endor was sitting in sight.

Then two more people were brought in. Padme and Fiona. "Mom!" Leia cried.

Tarkin laughed. "Cute. But I must say, I'm far more worried about the people on Endor then for you."

"What do you mean?" Padme asked suspiciously.

"Well, watch and see." He turned to someone at the controls and nodded.

"What's he doing?" Fiona asked. But Padme seemed to have frozen. "What? What is it?" it was clear Fiona was concerned about Padme now.

Then, Endor blew up! "NO!" Leia cried. She hit the ground. The rebel alliance had died. Everyone on that planet was gone. Padme was still looking on some sort of state of shock.

* * *

Luke and Puss looked at each-other. They had woken up around the same time. "We have to get out." Puss said.

Luke felt in his pelt. "We need to get new weapons too." He opened the door a crack with the force. "There are two guards."

"I can take one." Puss told him. So Puss took out one guard, and Luke took out the other. Then they took their guns.

"This way." Luke gestured for Puss to follow. "I can sense the others."

* * *

Rumpel shook Villainous. "Wake up!"

Villainous shot up, much faster than he had the day before. "What? They tranquilized us!"

"So . . . we getting out of here?"

"Will you blame me if something goes wrong?"

"No."

Villainous shrugged. "You probably will. But I don't want to stick around here either." She opened the door. Two guards tried to attack her. She strangled one while she caught a bullet the other shot with her gloved hand. Then she shot him across the hall where he smashed into the wall.

Rumpel cringed. "It's kind of creepy when you do that you know?"

"I _am _a Sith. Now let's go." She grabbed his arm, practically wrenching it out, and dragged him down the hall.


	24. The Emperor

The Emperor

Anakin walked with Donkey through the halls. He held up his hand. There were two storm troopers ahead. He waved his hand. "What was that?" A storm trooper asked. They both looked away.

Anakin and Donkey ran off. "Wow that was cool. You Jedi really can do a lot." Donkey complimented.

"Thanks, but you're supposed to be quiet, remember?" Anakin reminded. They went to a closet. Anakin waved his hand and the door opened. All their weapons were there. "Yes!" he whispered. He picked up his light saber. Then he took the others' sabers. They'd need them. He also took an extra sitting for Puss.

Then he heard Leia scream. "Leia!"

He ran off. Donkey tried to follow him but couldn't keep up. Anakin entered a room full of troopers. _Wrong turn. _He thought. He got out his light saber, then jumped across the room bouncing bullets as he went. The problem was he'd forgotten he wasn't as powerful as he used to be. A bullet hit his leg. He fell once he hit the ground. The storm troopers surrounded him.

In the door way someone was holding Donkey in place by the ears. "And you thought _I _would attract attention." Donkey said.

* * *

Luke and Puss walked down the hall, staying close to the wall in case someone came by fast. Luke reached down and grabbed Puss' shoulder. "Someone's coming. Get on." Puss hopped on Luke's shoulder. Then Luke jumped onto the ceiling. He watched as some storm troopers passed by. His eyes got wider when he realized they had Anakin and Donkey. He looked at Puss who nodded.

They jumped down, guns out. Anakin joined in with his light saber. Donkey sat down. They managed to kill the storm troopers or send them running. "Thanks son." Anakin said.

Luke smiled. "Any time."

"Oh yeah, and these are for you." He gave Luke and Puss a light saber.

"I'm starting to think I need a weapon. Everyone else is fighting, and I can't do anything. Then again I'm not sure I could hold a weapon." Donkey babbled.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "We'll see if we can get you something. After we get out of here."

Then they did the worst possible thing they could do in that situation. They opened the door to the next room. The emperor was sitting there. "Ah, Skywalkers. I was going to have you brought here, but it seems that will no longer be necessary." He said.

Anakin felt his hands make fists. He couldn't stand Palpatine. Not to mention after being his apprentice for twenty some years it was kind of awkward. _But he doesn't know that. _He reminded himself. _And you can't let him know. _Troops, a lot of them, came behind them. Two of them brought in two more people. "Let me go!" a girl they were holding shrieked. Anakin noticed something was wrong with half her face.

"Villainous." Luke said, sounding rather surprised.

"Rumpel too." Puss hissed, pointing to the other person they were carrying.

The troopers dropped Villainous and Rumpel, then they surrounded the room and closed the door. The emperor went up to Villainous and lifted her head with her hair. "I must say, it was upsetting you betrayed me. But I must thank you," he let her go and addressed everyone, "all of you. I couldn't have finished this battle station if you hadn't been so distracted fighting each other."

"I hate him." Villainous said.

"The feeling is mutual." The emperor told her.

Anakin heard a familiar sound in the back. He turned toward it. There was a droid there, and not just any droid. "R2!"

R2 whistled to him, but it was clear he didn't recognize Anakin. "Yes, handy droid you have. But I'm afraid his memory's been erased. He doesn't know who you are." The emperor said.

"He's good." Rumpel commented.

Anakin barely heard though. He was panicking. How had this gone so wrong? How had he messed up _again_?

"Now, I think we've had enough talking." The emperor raised his hands. Anakin knew what was happen, but it happened too fast for him to stop it.

"Father!" Luke went towards Anakin.

"Watch out senior!" Puss warned. Sure enough the emperor changed his focus to Luke. Luke, probably not having been hit with lighting before, screamed and fell. The reaction was about the same with Donkey, Puss, and Rumpel. But it was worse for Villainous. She shrieked louder than all of them and half of her body seemed to be having a light show. Then she fell to the ground unconscious.

Anakin looked at R2. R2 just made a few blank beeping noises. _We're going to die. _Anakin thought miserably.

That was when the door was shot open. "Emperor! It seems you missed a few people when you blew up Endor!" Padme shouted. Anakin's eyes widened. _Endor blew up? _Sure enough though, most of the alliance was there. And a good deal of ogres.

Shrek came to the front of the ogres. "Merlin's crazy, but he comes in handy."

"Shrek!" Donkey got up. "Ow!"

Then the battle broke out.


	25. Where is Everybody?

Where is Everybody?

Rumpel got up shakily. He was still feeling extremely sore from being electrocuted. He looked around. Everyone was so busy fighting they wouldn't notice him. Or so he thought. Right when he was about to reach the door he felt something remarkably like a gun, most likely because it was, up against his head. "Rumpelstiltskin. Where's my wookie?" Han asked.

_Oh great it's this guy. _And he didn't have Villainous around to help. Where was she? _More importantly how did I not notice someone like her is missing?_

That wasn't going to help though soRumpel stopped and thought about where Chewbacca was. He hadn't seen the wookie around in a while actually. "Uh . . . I think we left him on Alderan."

"You must be joking."

"With a gun on my head?"

Han sighed angrily. For a second Rumpel thought he was actually going to be shot. Then some soldier or another attacked Han. Rumpel ran for it. Soon he found a ship that, judging from the smell, had been used to bring the ogres here. He was about to get on when he paused. Where was Villainous? It was starting to bother him now.

* * *

The battle was quickly sprawling outside. The emperor had a huge army, though Anakin appreciated the guy making people dance. Anakin looked around. Where was Palpatine? He had to get him, while there was still an opportunity. Then Obi Wan bumped into him. "Anakin! We have to get out of here."

"We have to kill Palpatine! There won't be another chance like this." Anakin replied.

"Anakin, we can't put everyone's lives in danger for this."

"I got the Falcon on our way here, it would be easy to get out." Lando put in.

_Where did he come from anyway? _Anakin wondered. He let out a sigh. "Alright fine. Let's find the others."'

Soon they had collected Han, Padme, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, and Puss. The others could get a ride on a bigger ship. "Great, let's get out of here." Padme said.

"Hold on a second . . . where's Luke?" Anakin asked, his eyes getting round with fear.

"Leia's missing too." Han said.

"We better find them." And with that Anakin took off to find them.

(Ah, short chapter. But ah well, I think the next one will be fairly long. Getting close to the end here.)


	26. Chaos

Chaos

Rumpel stood in front of the Falcon, a little unsure what to do. That problem was soon solved for him. A light saber went up to his neck. "You." The word was full of detest. It was Leia. "You're going to pay for the trouble you caused."

Rumpel's eyes got wide. That was when a red light saber came crashing down on Leia's. "Not so fast."

Rumpel and Leia both said "Villainous." At the same time.

Villainous gave a creepy grin. Of course that was probably because she had some metal teeth. Both Rumpel and Leia knew she wasn't in top fighting condition though. For one, her metal parts didn't seem to be working. She and Leia started fighting anyway. Rumpel noticed Villainous had another saber in her belt. He grabbed it and shot the blade out. It was a long one. _That's more like it. _He thought. He tried to help Villainous. Leia saw what he was doing and moved out of the way, not fast enough though. One of her hands came off. She screamed and fell. Villainous was about to kill her when the sound of footsteps came down the hall. Leia was still holding her sabre in her remaining hand.

"Okay let's go." Villainous grabbed at Rumpel's hand. He took a step away and ran down one of the halls. Villainous sighed and followed. She was the one who couldn't keep up this time, since her left foot wasn't working.

Meanwhile Padme ran up to Leia. "Oh Leia." She hugged her. "We'll get your hand fixed."

Leia let her mom hug her. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them Mother."

"It wasn't your fault." Fiona told her.

Padme nodded in agreement with Fiona. "We'll get another chance."

Leia still felt guilty but she decided to let it drop for now. She looked around. "Where's Father?"

"I think he, Obi Wan, Shrek, and Puss went looking for Luke." Donkey answered.

* * *

They had indeed. And Luke had gone looking for Palpatine. He swung his light saber. Palpatine spun around and blocked Luke's saber. "Brave little Jedi. But a hollow threat." Luke scowled. He and Palpatine fought some more. Soon Luke realized he was right. Palpatine hit Luke's light sabre out of his hand. Luke's eyes got wide. "And now Jedi, you will die."

An ogre came up on Palpatine and tried to stop him. Palpatine cut off his hand and shot him with lighting down the hall. Then he turned back to Luke and shot lighting out. Luke screamed. He'd been hit with lighting earlier, but that didn't mean it was less painful. Palpatine hit him with again.

* * *

Anakin ran through the halls. He heard Luke scream. He ran as fast as he could. He, Obi Wan, Puss,and Shrek came around a corner. Palpatine was standing there looking rather pleased with himself. An ogre was further down the hall groaning. "Brogan." Shrek said.

But Anakin wasn't paying attention to the ogre. He was paying attention to the body that wasn't moving at Palpatine's feet. It was Luke. "No. NOO!"

Puss noticed Luke. "Oh no." he ran over to him.

"Ah Anakin. It seems you're a little late." Palpatine said.

Anakin whipped his light saber. He knew he couldn't give in to anger, but he couldn't just sit there either. He lunged in on Palpatine. Obi Wan came and helped him. Together they easily won. Anakin cut through Palpatine. His body fell. Anakin forced himself to take deep breathes.

Palpatine was gone and they'd won. But Luke was dead, Leia was missing an arm, Endor was blown up with 3PO on it, R2 had his memory whipped, and Rumpel and Villainous were still out there. Anakin hit the ground next to Luke's body.

Padme ran in, along with the others. "Anakin." Then she noticed Palpatine's body. She hadn't seen Luke's yet. "Anakin, you killed the emperor. We've wo. . ." Then she saw Luke. "Luke!" She cried. She went down next to Anakin and grabbed Luke's hand. She sobbed.

Leia came down too. But she didn't seem sad strangely. She seemed determined. "Anakin, you have to set it back." She said.

"What?" Everyone, except Padme, asked.

Leia turned to them. "Anakin said he came from another reality. He can set it back to that one."

Anakin shook his head. "I can't do it."

"You have to!" Leia urged.

Anakin stared at the ground. "I don't deserve to be forgiven. How can I forgive myself?"

"Ani," Padme said, "forgiving yourself is always the hardest thing. If you can do it the rest of us can."

_But that doesn't matter. I still won't deserve it, and this reality is better. _But was it really? If he could fix things he should. Not because he deserved it, but because the others die. He sighed. "Alright, I'll try." He took a few breathes again. It wasn't easy to forgive himself. _But it's not all your fault. You saw, Palpatine still became emperor. _He had saved Luke in the other reality, something he hadn't been able to do here. He took one last look at Leia, she wouldn't love him anymore soon, then he closed his eyes and forgave himself.

(Well, it was longer. There's a sequel. Since Star Wars 7-9 are coming out I might wait for them, but I might not because that would be two years which is kind of a long time. Just thought I'd give an explanation in advance as to why it'll be a long time before I write the next one.)


	27. Normal

Normal

Rumpel heard the sound of something breaking. He looked up. The ceiling was disappearing in cold. "No! Not again!"

Villainous whipped around. "Not what again?"

Suddenly he realized that had been a mistake. He couldn't tell her that he'd helped make this reality. She's kill him because it was partly his fault she was cut in half. "Uh. . ."

She managed to slam into the wall with her normal hand. "What. Did. You. Do!"

He was saved from having to answer. At that moment Villainous poofed away. Back to reality. And Rumpel was forced to watch this reality disappear in front of him.

* * *

Poof!

Shrek shook his head. One second he's been standing next to Anakin, the next he was back in the swamp. "Ya know, I've never poofed out of a reality before. It was . . . interesting." Shrek said to Fiona.

Fiona nodded. "Doesn't get any more normal."

Brogan groaned. Shrek turned around. "Oh no."

Brogan still was missing a hand. He looked at her arm, now cut off at this wrist. "That is a problem." He sighed. "I think I can get used to it though."

Shrek smiled in relief. Puss still looked worried though. "Does this mean Luke is okay?"

"I'd assume so. Anakin wouldn't have set it back if Luke was dead in this reality too." Fiona said.

They heard Rumpel screaming back in the cage, which was luckily out of sight. "Ignore him." Shrek told them. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Rumpel. Especially after all that had just happened.

"Gladly." Brogan said.

* * *

Anakin looked around. He was transparent and on Endor. He let out a sigh of relief. He'd never thought he'd be so happy to see this reality again. _But do the others remember the other one? _He wondered. He sighed. He supposed he better go find out.

He went through the wall into one of the huts. Luke and Leia were there. He was about to make himself known when someone walked in. It was a young woman with orange hair and blue eyes. At first he didn't think anything of it. Then he did a double take. She was Villainous!

She bowed. "Leia your majesty, the ewoks want to talk to you. I'm not sure exactly what they want, and face it, only 3PO knows that," she joked. Leia and Luke smiled at the joke. "But I think they want to give you a gift."

_Wow she's different. _Anakin thought. Then again, he'd been extremely different when he was a Sith too.

"Thank you Primrose. I'll be out soon." Leia replied. _So that's her name here._

Primrose bowed then walked. Anakin sighed silently. They clearly didn't remember or they would've noticed she was Villainous, despite the differences. "If you remind them they'll remember it." Obi Wan said.

Anakin's eyes widened. He hadn't even noticed Obi Wan had showed up. Anakin gave a small smile. "Thanks." He walked out into sight. "Hello."

"Father!" Luke said with a smile.

Leia was far less pleased. She looked at him so hard it looked like lasers would come out of her eyes. "Why are you here?"

Anakin did his best to ignore her hatred. "I came to tell you about the other reality."

Luke looked confused. "Other reality?"

"Yes. Uh . . . remember, we had a mission to Naboo. But then you two, and Padme, got captured. And I was going to surrender but then ogres dropped from the ceiling." He stopped because he could tell from their faces they remembered now.

Leia looked at him. For a second he saw she was looking at him in a new way. Then it was over. "Luke died there." She said. Anakin nodded. "It was about as bad as this reality. And you created it." She was getting angry. "So you ruined our lives not once, but twice!"

"Leia. . ." Luke seemed hesitant to say anything, but he forced himself to. "I think it's good. It proves he wants to take back what he did. And I'm the one who died."

Leia threw up her hand. "Fine! Think what you like!" Then she stormed out.

Anakin sighed. "Thanks son."

Luke smiled, "Anytime." Anakin had a feeling he was intentionally making this conversation like it had been in the alternate reality. "I only wish Leia would realize you were trying to take it back."

Anakin sat down. "Well, that's not why I told you two. I just wanted you to remember."

"Well then father, I think you succeeded." He sat down and they stayed there in silence for a while. "Do you think we'll see the ogres again? Or Puss?"

"Maybe."

Luke got up. "Well then, I better tell the others about the other reality." And he left the room.

Anakin got up and walked back through the wall.

(Yes! Finished. And now I've edited a few things, hopefully for the better.)


End file.
